Trec/Supports
With Noah C Support *'Trec:' ...Zzz... *'Noah:' ...... *'Trec:' ...Uh... Oh, Noah... You were there? *'Noah:' Yeah, I've been here for a while now. Well, I'm used to it, so I don't mind you falling asleep every ten seconds. But you know, don't you have anything else to do? *'Trec:' Like what? *'Noah:' Like practicing your swings during our marches, or something. *'Trec:' Well... How about you? Have you been doing anything? *'Noah:' Me? ...Not really. ...I guess I'm no different from you, then. Hey, what were you doing back in Ilia during the break? *'Trec:' I slept. *'Noah:' I mean other than that. *'Trec:' Well... Oh, I went fishing. You know how the lakes all freeze over in the winter? You punch holes in the ice with your spear and lower some string inside. *'Noah:' Sounds exactly like something you would do. What can you catch? *'Trec:' Nothing. It's just fun to sit there staring off into space, holding the string. *'Noah:' ...You really live life to the fullest. *'Trec:' What were you doing? *'Noah:' ...... ...Nothing much, really. B Support *'Noah:' Trec, do you remember Casis? *'Trec:' Casis? Hmm... I sort of remember that name... *'Noah:' You don't remember? He's the guy who forgot to bring his weapons to our first mission. *'Trec:' Oh, right! He was getting scolded with me by General Zelot. He even forgot to bring his horse, you know. He was fighting on foot! I never thought there'd be someone dumber than me in our squad. *'Noah:' Well, he's dead. He was hired by Bern... He died close to here. *'Trec:' ...Oh. *'Noah:' Mercenaries are in high demand right now... We could have ended up fighting him if we were unlucky. *'Trec:' Well... We're for hire, you know. It happens. *'Noah:' Well, I guess you're right... I really envy that personality of yours... A Support *'Noah:' ...... *'Trec:' Hmm? Something wrong, Noah? *'Noah:' No... I was just thinking some things over. *'Trec:' Thinking things over? Don't bother. We're not made to be thinking deeply like that. *'Noah:' ...I guess. You know, this war... I mean, I never meant to go out and save the world or anything, but we've fought through a lot of battles. *'Trec:' Yeah. *'Noah:' But Ilia's the same as always. Our kids, and our kids' kids... They'll be fighting to make a living, just like we do. I was just wondering... Couldn't we do anything? *'Trec:' I wonder... *'Noah:' Maybe it's just futile for us to try and make a difference... *'Trec:' Well... That's all right, too. *'Noah:' It is...? *'Trec:' Yeah. At least I think so. We go through hard times, but isn't that all part of life? *'Noah:' ...Maybe so. ...Hey, Trec. *'Trec:' Yeah? *'Noah:' Take me along the next time you go fishing. With Gonzalez C Support *'Gonzalez:' ? *'Trec:' Hmm...? Who are you? *'Gonzalez:' Me? I...I Gonzalez... *'Trec:' Gonzalez? That's a nice name... *'Gonzalez:' R-Really? *'Trec:' I'm Trec. Nice to meet you. *'Gonzalez:' T...T...? *'Trec:' Trec. *'Gonzalez:' Trec Trec Trec Trec Tre... *'Trec:' Haha, don't repeat it so much like that. You're embarassing me. *'Gonzalez:' Shut up. I forget. ...ck Trec Trec Trec Tre... Okay, I remember. *'Trec:' Haha, you're an odd one. Hey, are you... ...Um... Sorry, what was your name again? B Support *'Gonzalez:' Uh? You, you... *'Trec:' Hm...? *'Gonzalez:' Who are you? I see you before. *'Trec:' Really? I must be famous. My name is Trec. *'Gonzalez:' T...T... T...? *'Trec:' ...reck. *'Gonzalez:' Reck. *'Trec:' Yeah... Hey, what's your name? *'Gonzalez:' I Gonzalez. *'Trec:' Gonzalez? That's a nice name... *'Gonzalez:' R-Really? *'Trec:' Yeah. It's really calm, don't you think...? *'Gonzalez:' Calm... What's calm...? *'Trec:' Hm? ...Hmm... You know, I don't really know, either. But hey, don't worry about it. It's nothing compared to the size of this world. A Support *'Trec:' Ahhh... *'Gonzalez:' Uh? *'Trec:' It's so peaceful here... You know, we could make quite a team, don't you think? Um... *'Gonzalez:' I Gonzalez. *'Trec:' Gonzalez? That's a nice name... Oh yeah, my name is... *'Gonzalez:' You Reck. *'Trec:' Hm? Was it? ...Now that you say so, I think you're right. Well, no matter. Let's go. *'Gonzalez:' Yeah. With Melady C Support *'Melady:' You must be one of Ilia's Mercenary Knights. *'Trec:' Yeah... I'm Trec. *'Melady:' I am Melady. Pleased to meet you. *'Trec:' You're... *'Melady:' Yes... I am Dragon Knight from Bern, as you probably suspected. *'Trec:' Oh, I see. *'Melady:' What... What do you think of the fact that a knight from Bern is fighting alongside you? *'Trec:' Well... You know, so what? *'Melady:' S...So what? *'Trec:' It's not like people from Bern have seven ears or anything. *'Melady:' ...Well, no, I only have two. *'Trec:' See? So we're all brothers and sisters, you know? *'Melady:' Do...you think so? *'Trec:' Yup. B Support *'Trec:' Ahh... That hurt. *'Melady:' Is something wrong, Sir Trec? *'Trec:' Hm? Um, you're... *'Melady:' Melady. Is something wrong? *'Trec:' Well... I was just sitting here watching you fight. *'Melady:' Watching me fight? *'Trec:' Yeah. My neck aches now. *'Melady:' I...see. *'Trec:' Yeah. And I was kinda thinking... Maybe you have a loved one in Bern? Like family or a lover or something? *'Melady:' ...N-No, that's not the case. I live for Princess Guinevere... *'Trec:' Oh, okay. Yeah, I thought so. My assumptions are usually wrong. *'Melady:' ...... *'Trec:' Oh well, guess I hurt my neck for nothing. A Support *'Trec:' Um, you're... *'Melady:' ...Melady. Do you always forget people's names? *'Trec:' It's a hobby. *'Melady:' ...... You are an odd individual, Sir Trec. *'Trec:' Do you think so? I think I'm pretty normal. Everyone tells me that they envy me because I look like I have no worries or anything. I have my concerns, too, you know. *'Melady:' Oh? Like what? *'Trec:' Well, the other day, I dreamed that I was a horse. *'Melady:' ...A horse. *'Trec:' I think that this dream has some kind of hidden meaning somewhere... It's been bothering me for some time now, and I've only been able to sleep at night. *'Melady:' Well... Thank you, Sir Trec. *'Trec:' Huh? *'Melady:' I feel a little better now. *'Trec:' Really? Why would that be? With Juno C Support *'Juno:' Trec? Oh...he was here just a minute ago... Hm? What's this...did he drop it when he left? It has a lot of small writing on it... Let's see... ...'I became a horse.' ...'I tried running.' ...'I got tired.' ...??? B Support *'Juno:' Oh, Trec. I was looking for you. *'Trec:' Oh, hullo, Lady Juno. *'Juno:' You look sleepy as usual. Oh, right... Here. Is this yours? *'Trec:' Huh? Ah... Yeah, it's mine. I lost it the other day... *'Juno:' I thought so. I'm sorry, but I read a little of it... What are you writing about? *'Trec:' Well, I write down what kind of dreams I have on this piece of paper. *'Juno:' Dreams? *'Trec:' Yes. When I look at it, I remember all the kinds of dreams I've had so far, and it helps me sleep well. Yawn... *'Juno:' Oh, I see. That sounds interesting... Maybe I should try, too. A Support *'Juno:' Trec? *'Trec:' Yes? *'Juno:' Can you show me that paper with your dreams on it again? It seems I've become interested in it. *'Trec:' Uhm... Sure. *'Juno:' Thank you. 'I was praised by General Zelot.' He comes out in your dreams, too? *'Trec:' Yeah, he does. *'Juno:' Let's see... 'The war ended.' 'It became peaceful.' 'Spring came to Ilia.' 'Everyone lived and slept happily ever after...' ...... *'Trec:' Huh? Is something wrong, Lady Juno? *'Juno:' ...No, I'm sorry. ...... Can you show me your dreams sometime again, Trec? *'Trec:' Well... It's kinda embarrassing, to tell you the truth. But okay, you can see them. I'll go to sleep now so you can get the latest ones. *'Juno:' Thank you, Trec. With Zelot C Support *'Zelot:' Trec. *'Trec:' ...... *'Zelot:' Trec? *'Trec:' ...Zzz... *'Zelot:' ...... *'Trec:' Owww!? What...what the? How come my head hurts so much? *'Zelot:' Because I just hit you. *'Trec:' Huh? General Zelot? *'Zelot:' Trec, you were sleeping on the job again. *'Trec:' Yeah...sorry, sir. I couldn't help it... Yawn... *'Zelot:' Never fails, does it? You just go right to sleep whenever there's the chance. What's more, you're more troublesome because you sleep with your eyes open. *'Trec:' Yeah...thanks. *'Zelot:' I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time, but you lack discipline. I'll be checking on you regularly from now on. *'Trec:' Yes, sir... Yawn... B Support *'Trec:' ...Zzz... *'Zelot:' Trec... *'Trec:' ...Zzz... *'Zelot:' ...... *'Trec:' Owww!? Uh... General Zelot? Yawn... Good morning, sir. *'Zelot:' Trec... There are rumors going around in the army about you. They say that the Ilian knight Trec is swinging his sword in his sleep! *'Trec:' I have yet to accomplish that, sir. But...that does seem like fun. *'Zelot:' ...... Trec, you've got talent. Why don't you do your job properly? *'Trec:' Well... *'Zelot:' We are members of the proud Ilian Mercenary Knights. This is a battle that will determine the world's fate... And to us, that isn't all. The reputation of the Ilian Mercenary Knights will be determined by our actions and how we fight in this battle. That shall have a great impact on the future of Ilia, and thus... *'Trec:' ...Zzz... A Support *'Zelot:' Trec, are you awake? *'Trec:' Yes, sir. *'Zelot:' You're actually awake? What a pleasant surprise. *'Trec:' Well, I have my moments, too. *'Zelot:' I see. Trec... You've done well. *'Trec:' Huh? *'Zelot:' We couldn't have come this far without you. It is all thanks to you. You can sleep as much as you want from now on. *'Trec:' Well... Thanks. *Zelot and Trec leave screen for a second* *'Zelot:' ...Trec! You were sleeping again! *'Trec:' Huh? Eh? General Zelot? *'Zelot:' How many times do I have to tell you? You should be more... *'Trec:' Yawn... Good morning, sir. Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports